


Las Vegas Can Wait Awhile

by FuturisticLoser



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just very silly, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturisticLoser/pseuds/FuturisticLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak just wants to get to Las Vegas in time, but Dax has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Vegas Can Wait Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Don't question this. A friend requested it. She said: "Jak and Dax go to Las Vegas and get married. Oh and Dax gets drunk." Her wish is my command.

“We’re tyin’ the knot! We’re doin’ it!”

Jak chuckled and nodded so his partner knew he was still listening. 

“And we’re goin’ to Las Vegas! Ah Jak, I have the best ideas, don’t I? This is why you should listen to me more often!”  
The green-blonde rolled his eyes briefly then continued to keep his sight on the road. 

Daxter sighed in satisfaction and leaned back in the passenger seat, taking a swig of his beer and gazing at the silver engagement ring wrapped around his finger.

“Are you going to get drunk before we even have the wedding, Dax?”

Dax sent him a smug look. “Aw, don’t be jealous, babe! Yer the one who wanted to drive!”  
Jak snorted. The redhead took another gulp to smite him.

Another 20 minutes rolled by and he threw his third can that night down between his feet. A squeak escaped him – his version of a hiccup, he looked out at the passing scenery with half-lidded eyes. 

“How much longer?”

“About another few hours. We should get there around midnight.”

Dax groaned and sunk down his seat, squirming as he did so. “I’m so goddamn bored! And my butt hurts!”

The other merely glanced at him for a moment. “You know, I would feel a lot better if you wore your seatbelt.”

“Ehh.. yer a great driver, big guy. Ya need more confidence in yerself.”

Jak smirked, “Oh, I know I am, Dax. It’s just the other drivers I don’t trust.”

“Ah. Well, screw them anyway.” He replied and rolled so his back was facing the blonde.

Jak counted down to three, waiting for—“I’m still bored!”

He sighed, pausing to pass a slow car, and smiled indulgently down at his fiancé. “Sorry, Dax.”  
Daxter swallowed back another hiccup and turned again, gazing at him thoughtfully. “How ‘bout we take a little break?” He asked after a moment, his voice low. 

“…You’re not going to throw up, are you?”

“No! I ain’t that drunk. C’mon baby, ya know we’re both really sore. We can take just a minute to stretch our legs, yeah?”

The taller man hummed to himself in thought and studied the side of the road. “Fine. But, only for a few minutes.”

“Whatever ya say, big guy.”

 

As soon as he pulled the vehicle over and shifted the gear into ‘park’, Dax pounced over the side of the seat and wrapped his arms around the green-blonde’s neck. Ignoring the shout of surprise, he shoved their lips together and kissed him deeply. Jak’s tense muscles instantly relaxed and Dax felt big hands grab his waist and tug him into his lover’s lap. It was a bit uncomfortable with the steering wheel jabbed into his back and not a lot of room to maneuver, but a small price to pay. 

They parted, Dax grinned at Jak’s dazed expression. “Caught ya off guard, didn’t I?”

The other quickly snapped out of it and stared up at him with one eyebrow cocked, “You little shit.” Despite this, he smiled fondly and rubbed at the redhead’s hips. 

“Ya know ya love me.” Daxter buried his fingers into blonde locks and leaned closer, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

“’Course I do, Dax.” Their lips met again and neither hesitated to drive their tongue down the other’s throat. Dax moaned and abruptly pulled away with a jump when those tan hands moved from rubbing his hips to squeezing his ass. “Now that’s what I’m talkin’ bout!” he chuckled breathlessly. 

Jak smirked and kissed him once again, passionately. 

“Still not drunk enough to crawl into the back seat with me?”

The redhead blinked down at him before his face formed into a cheeky expression, “And here I thought I was the naughty one between us.”

The moment was ruined when a loud blaring horn made them flinch. They both looked up in annoyance as a truck passed by, the headlights shining brightly through their window.   
“What about gettin’ to Vegas in time? Ya know, I don’t wanna be late for our own weddin’.” Dax muttered, still staring at the outside scenery before glancing down again.

Jak instantly smiled and leaned up to kiss the redhead’s freckled cheek. “We got time,” he whispered into a long ear, “Besides, you’re the one who started it.”

Before Dax could retort, Jak groped his butt once more. He yelped and jumped again, blushing a dark red. Damn, he was never going to get used to that.

His lover’s chuckle cooled him down and soon the car was turned off and they were climbing into the back seat, grinning like loons. 

 

A few minutes later, Dax nuzzled his cheek into Jak’s bare chest, both lying on their sides in the tight space. “Hey, at least we didn’t get crazy drunk and wake up married without a memory like most people do.”

“Dax…”

“Kiddin’, kiddin’!”


End file.
